Future's Course 2
This is it! Future's Course 2! I know some of you have been waiting for this! This is the Sequel to Future's Course, (Anarchists Removed). I will make a timeline as FC1 had no timeline and these new countries came out of nowhere. This will have no relation to some aspects of FC1, like FC1 has the countries emerging in 2016, this will not happen. Rules *'NO RACISM OR PROFANE POSTS OR COMMENTS' *'Please be pseudo-plausible, meaning, be as plausible as humanely possible' *'Game Creators word trumps all, Head Mods trump all except creators, Mod's trumps all normal players, etc.' *Please upload flags of the nations as we need all of the help we can get. (Optional) *Please use the flag we upload to correspond with your nation. (Optional) *Nuclear Weapons usage has to be approved by a mod. *Arguments are to be taken to a mod that is not part of the argument. In this "courtroom" if a mod that is of higher ranking is in the argument, they, during the argument, are stripped of their modship, and shall be re-instated after the argument is resolved. Mods # Game Creator:NewHorizons123 # Head Mod: Derpmaster # Map Mod: Hexarafi # Mod: KingSepron # Incumbent Mod: Still Needed The Situation from 2016-2035 *2016: Tibet, unsatisfied by Chinese rule, Tibet declares independence, starting the Second Chinese Civil War. The "Union State" is formed from Russia and Belarus. The Korean Crisis begins as North Korea collapses into three different countries. South Korea sees this as an opportunity, and invades. *2017: Kazakhstan invades Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan to unite the region. Iran invades Afghanistan. *2018: Saudi Arabia invades The UAE, Yemen, and Oman. South Korea has now conquered 2 out of the three fragments of North Korea. *2019: Greenland declare independence from Denmark. Kazakhstan has now invaded Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan. Iran has invaded Afghanistan and steals Turkmenistan from Kazakh invasion. This causes tension between Iran and Kazakhstan. South Korea completely annexes Korea. As Manchuria and Turkestan (Xianjiang) secede from China, Mongolia and the ROC (Taiwan) see a land-stealing opportunity, Mongolia immediately invades and annexes Inner Mongolia, and the ROC invades the Fujian and Shanghai areas, and becomes Fujian. *2020: The PRC collapses entirely, Tibet, Manchuria and Turkestan assert their independence, the divisions of the former PRC are as follows: *Still 2020: A Pan-African movement is widespread, and the African Union is created, which comprises of all African nations except the DRC, Egypt, Sudan, South Africa, and Nigeria. The 2020 elections see Hillary Clinton re-elected, due to this, Donald Trump seizes all territory west of the Mississippi River except Alaska and proclaims the Republic of Western America, or the RWSA. *2021: Kazakhstan annexes Tajikistan, thus ending the Grand Central Asian War. Iran changes its name to Persia, and buys three nuclear weapons from Pakistan, which is going through an economic crisis at this time. Bangladesh, being pressured by India, joins India. Most Muslim people flee to Central Asia, fearing religious prosecution. The Union State and Kazakhstan unite into The Eurasian Federation, and with Chinese and Manchu support, invade Mongolia and Ukraine. Ukraine surrenders immediately to save their people's lives. Finland and Sweden unite into the Republic of The Nordic Peoples. *2022: Persia's obtainment of nuclear weapons causes the USA to declare war on Persia. Persia retaliates by nuking Washington DC. The Eurasian Federation supports Persia and declares war on the US too. then the ROC, a US ally, declares war on the Eurasian Federation. Kalingrad secedes from Russia as Prussia, and Austria and Hungary begin unification talks. Catalonia and Scotland seize independence. Iceland invades Greenland in 5 days because Greenland has no army whatsoever, and proclaims the Island Republic. Russia annexes the Caucasian nations. Mongolia falls. *2023: Cuba allies with the Eurasian Federation against America. South Florida is taken by the Eurasian forces, The state of Unified Korea is formed, embracing non nationalist socialism instead of capitalism after the 2023 Korean Election. Donald Trump is forced to step down and Donald Trump Jr. becomes the Supreme Leader of the Western United States. Romania assists Ukraine in reaching independence, starting the Post Soviet State War. Denmark joins the Republic of the Nordic Peoples. Unified Korea declares itself neutral in all wars. America suspends the Second Amendment after a massive rise in shootings. *2024: The Eurasian Federation pulls out of America after the 2023 Romanian-Ukrainian insurrection. Cuba takes Florida but the US forces push back. Persia uses their other two nukes to nuke New York City and London. A limited US-Persia nuclear exchange, with 6 being fired, kills 12 million people. They agree to the No-Nuke Pact in July. The Eurasian Federation Civil War ends. Syria is conquered and split between the Syrian Civil War (2010-2024) rebels and Egypt. Wales seizes independence and the United Kingdom renames itself as Neo England. Northern Ireland reunifies with Ireland in November. Taiwan falls to Tibet and the state of Tibetia is formed. *2025: Indonesia, Papua, New Guinea, Australia, and New Zealand unite into The Unified Republic of Oceania, or The Oceanic Republic. They declare war on all of the lesser islands in Oceania, East Timor, and the Philippines. They all immediately surrender as they are too weak compared to Oceania. NATO is renamed to The Global Democratic Alliance Treaty or GDAT. This lets Japan, Manchuria, Korea, Oceania, and Thailand join. Thailand with GDAT support, invades Myanmar, Laos, and Cambodia. Malaysia splits into Sarawak and Malaya. Sarawak joins Oceania and Malaya joins Thailand. Thailand renames to Siam. *2026: Mongolia is finally split.. Outer Mongolia is given to the EAF or Eurasian Federation. Inner Mongolia is split between Manchuria and the EAF. The ROC gets the rest. Manchuria is given Outer Manchuria as Manchuria was promised all of Inner Mongolia, and only got part. *2027: Prussia conquers Germany. A former ISIS general comes to power in the African state of Algeria. Algeria declares independence from the Au as Maghrebia. Libya, Tunisia, Morocco ad Mauritania then declare independence and then joins Maghrebia. Egypt attacks Sudan. The African Union then dissolves, splitting into three parts, the Islamic State (no relation to ISIS), Central Africa, and South Africa. The EAU invades the Baltic Nations. *2028:India joins the GDAT, and Nepal and Bhutan, under pressure by the GDAT, join India. The EAF leaves the Non Proliferation Treaty, and shortly after, the treaty collapses. The EAF forms the Moscow Pact with Pakistan, Maghrebia, Egypt, South Africa, and Brazil. Mexico declares war on the Central American States, and Prussia asks to join the GDAT. They accept after a telling them that they will not attack any other nations. Island and Norway join The United Republic of The Nordic Peoples, and renames to Scandinavia. The EAF, trying to avoid confrontation with GDAT, gives Scandinavia Karelia, and Japan Sakhalin Island. Scandinavia joins GDAT, along with Tibetia and The ROC. Persia is given the option to annex Pakistan, and join The Moscow Pact, or be annexed by Pakistan. Persia accepts the offer, and gives all Indian claimed land to India, to ease tensions between The Moscow Pact and GDAT. Israel joins GDAT. This causes Saudi Arabia, which is now Arabia after the annexation of the smaller nations around it, to join The Moscow Pact. This is the beginning of the second cold war. *2030:The Moscow Pact invades Sudan and Uyghuristan, and GDAT invades Palestine, Lebanon, and Vietnam. Brazil and Oceania test nuclear weapons. South Africa begins rebuilding its nuclear arsenal. America and Eurasia begin mass-producing powerful nuclear weapons. England invades all nations on the British Isles, and with GDAT support, annexes all of the nations, re-establishing the UK. Persia begins reverse-engineering Pakistani nuclear weapons and improving them. The US deploys the THOR space missile system, which launches missiles and when they reach the ground, they have the same amount of force as a Tsar Bomba, with no radioactive fallout. *2031:The Western US is invaded by GDAT. They fall almost immediately because of GDAT's immense military might. The US invades Mexico, seeing an opprotunity to get some land. Palestine and Lebanon fall and are annexed by Israel. Uyghuristan falls and is annexed by Eurasia. Sudan falls and is annexed by Egypt. BRICS is disbanded because of China's fall and a split alliance. The UN Security Council is reformed, having 7 permanent members. These members are The US, The UK, Eurasia, France, India, Brazil, and Oceania. This is because of China's fall and the sudden rise of Oceania onto the global scale and a close to Superpower Status. *2032: Jordan asks to unite with Saudi Arabia because they afraid of Israel invasion. Saudi accept it. Nigeria attacks Benin. Rebellion in Mali and they declare independence as Republic of West Africa. West Africa invades Senegal and Gambia,when Maghrebia want invades there too. Iraqi Kurdistan gains independence. Egypt is starting an invasion to Eritrea and Ethiopia. US invades Liberia to gains more lands. In Americas, US takes Northern Mexico and continues their invasion to Mexico City. *2033: Mexico joins The Moscow Pact, ending the Second Mexican-American War, with Mexico City becoming the most fortified US border city in American history. Cuba is invaded by GDAT forces, annexing the nation before It can join the Moscow Pact. Jamacia, Haiti, The Bahamas, The Dominican Republic, and the Lower Antilles join the US as the Caribbean Territory. With the world straining it's money on the Second Cold War, the nations in The GDAT and The Moscow Pact fall into a depression, with only a few major members not faring badly, including The US and Eurasia. The US begins paying it's debts with financial aid to other countries, at a rate of for every dollar two dollars are paid off in the debt. *2034: Eurasia launches a space station into orbit, igniting another space race. This time the goals are lunar and martian colonies. Tensions grow between Eurasia and America, as they put nuclear weapons in close proximity to each other. Oceania begins slowly expanding it's military, wanting a manpower increase of 500,000 per year. *2035: Project Juno, a secret American project to land people on Ceres, is started after large minable amounts of fossil fuels are found by a visiting probe. The Eurasian Lunar Colonies are founded. A nuclear collision is caused by Kurdistanese terrorists, and they are arrested. Tibetia is initially blamed, but they are disproven. World life expectancy increases by 0.47 years. United Nations Security Council (Permanent Members) * Brazil * Eurasian Federation * France * India * Oceanic Republic * United Kingdom * United States of America Nations * Oceanic Republic: NewHorizons123 * Maghreb Union: '''User:Hexarafi * '''Eurasian Federation:User:Sidewinder291102 * Tibetia:User:Derpmaster21' ' * Unified Korea: BlazeRush7 *'Second Germanic Empire' - Epic * New Kent: 'User:KingSepron *'Israel: lo'rd falconis *France: mrcoxy100 * '''Andine Federation: 'Aiothai *'''South Africa:Will Grigg's on fire Nuclear Arsenals #Eurasia: 12,980 #United States: 12,640 #France: 9,870 #United Kingdom: 9,760 #ROC: 3,760 #India: 2,610 #Persia: 2,420 #Israel: 1,550 #South Africa: 980 #Korea: 12 #Oceania: 10 #Brazil: 6 Important News Oceania and The US Establish Lunar Colonies, while at home, unifications arise in many European Nations. Extra-Terrestrial Colonies *Eurasian Federation: 2 *The United States: 1 *The Oceanic Republic: 1 Country List North America * Canada * United States of America (now owns Liberia, Northern Mexico, and The Caribbean) *''No Flag Yet'' Republic of Western America * United States of Mexico (lost all land up to Mexico City in Second Mexican-American War.) * Central American Federation (Central American nations) South America * Andine Federation (Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, and Chile) * Federation of South America (Brazil, Guyana, Suriname, French Guiana, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia and Argentina) Europe * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (Kent declared independence) * New Kent (kent county) * Scandinavia(all Nordic countries) * France * Spain * Italy * Portugal * Hungary * Romania * Switzerland * Catalonia * Second German Empire (formerly known as Prussia) (taken) *'Neo-Byzantium' *'Eurasian Federation '(former Soviet, except Turkmen, and including Mongolia) *'Croat-Slovenian Commonwealth' (Croatia and Slovenia) *'Poland' (lost former German Territories to Prussia) *'Union of Benelux' (The Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg) Africa and Middle East * Egypt(Egypt, Syria, Sudan, Ethiopia and Eritrea) * Israel(Israel, Palestine and Lebanon) * Republic of South Africa * Arabia(Saudi Arabia, UAE, Yemen, Oman and Jordan) *'Bahrain' *'Qatar' * Iraq *'Iraqi Kurdistan' * Persia(Afghanistan, Iran, Turkismentan and Pakistan) * Maghreb Union(Libya, Tunisia, Morocco, Algeria and Mauritania) *'Islamic State'(NOT IS) *'Central Africa' *'Republic of West Africa'(Mali, Senegal and Gambia) *'Nigeria '(Nigeria, Togo and Benin) *'Democratic Republic of Congo' *'Cameroon' *'Niger' *'Burkina Faso' *'Kenya' *'Lesotho' *'Swaziland' *'Djibouti' *'Gabon' *'Angola' *'Namibia' *'South Sudan' *'Ghana' *'Sierra Leone' *'Guinea' *'Tanzania' *'Rwanda' *'Uganda' Asia * Siam(Thailand, Cambodia, Myamnmar, Laos and Malaya) * Manchuria * Tibetia * India(India, Bangladesh, Nepal and Bhutan) * Unified Korea * ROC * Japan Oceania * Oceanic Republic (Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, North Borneo, Phillippines, and rest of Oceania) Map Gameplay 2035 * Oceanic Republic:We, fearing the worst, begin diverting all industry to our military, and begin creating mech suits. We augment 15,000 of our soldiers to better defend our nation. We begin constructing many transport vehicles, and begin building warships to rule the seas. A spy drone has reported an increased amount of troops on the Persian-Turkish border. Vietnam has asked us to join the Moscow Pact, and we have declined. These are coming frequently and seem to be trying to convince us? But they are not. They are just getting annoying, so we have cut off all communications with Moscow Pact members. * Eurasian Federation: Production is increasing, and we are mass-producing weaponry, about 70% of the nation's income is diverted to military purposes and our space program. * Tibetia: 'We bring some sad news: The Dalai Lama has passed away, days before his 100th birthday, in Potala Palace in Lhasa. Due to his calls for democracy once he passes away, elections are held,and the winning party is the Tibetan Democrats. Our new president, Tenzin Pamnu, is inaugurated on February 3, 2035, and his first action as the 1st president of Tibetia is to startbuilding more schools so universal literacy can be achieved. He also starts a space program '(secret) '''and a nuclear program, to be used '''ONLY in self-defence.(end secret) *'Mod Event':Albania sells Northern Eiprus to Greece for 12 million US Dollars. Serbia invades Bosnia and Herzegovina and Macedonia. Montenegro joins Serbia, and Kosovo is annexed by Serbia. Albania, drowning in debt and poverty, collapses and is annexed by Serbia. Austria joins the GDAT as does Lichtenstein. Turkey leaves the GDAT after a dispute with Greece. Greece uses this to invade Turkey. Serbia quicky annexes Macedonia and Bosnia and Herzegovina, changing it's name to The Second Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. Greece conquers most of it's archaic territory in the middle east from Turkey, and changes it's name to Neo-Byzantium. * Oceanic Republic: We report that Vietnam has been kicked from The Moscow Pact, after trying to create biological weapons. We invade Vietnam and will release it as an Oceanic Puppet State. Oceanic Forces are also being dispatched to the Greeco-Yugoslav border, as Yugoslavia has just joined The Moscow Pact. * Maghreb Union: We condemn Greek invasion of Turkey. We build up our military, we start recruit 15,000 troops(before it we have 85,000 troops), we buy 5 tanks from Eurasia(before 24 tanks), and we buy 10 artillery and 35 aircraft. We also start build military industrial in Nuackhott,former Mauritania. We also upgrade our tech and we need help from Eurasia Response Needed. We expand our diplomacy, now we establish our diplomacy in neutral countries, such as Sri Lanka, Iraq, Madagascar, Bolivia, and Yugoslavia. We start build highway(320 km) and railway(500 km) in former Mauritania. We also build more school in Mauritania because literacy rate in there so low. We plan to make Nuackhott become metropolis area and we start build high building in Algiers and Tunis. We want make Tunis like Dubai. We ask Western Sahara to join us. *'MOD EVENT: '''Greece is kicked out of GDAT, the EU and the Schengen Agreement due to widespread condemnation of its invasion of Turkey. The neo-Nazi Fascist Party seizes control of Greece, and Nazi Greece is formed, blaming their problems on the Jews and the Turks. Mass murder of Jews and Turks begin. Also, due to Greece being part of no alliance, they send their army to Yugoslavia to conquer the area. A few days later, news leak out of the 2nd Holocaust and the Turkish Genocide and it is kicked out of the UN. * '''Eurasian Federation': We send financial support to the Maghreb Union, some of our finest architects and engineers, including a proposal for a joint space program. We send some troops to Yugoslavia to defend against the Neo-Nazis in Greece as they pose a threat to both the Moscow Pact and the GDAT.(secret)'''We begin looking into options for a permanent lunar colony, and we are going to partly militarize it.(end secret)' *'MOD EVENT: Due to Eurasian and Oceanic troops arriving in Yugoslavia, Greece diverts half of their troops to an amphibious invasion of Israel, while keeping the other half to defend Greece from attacks. * 'Tibetia: '''We condemn Nazi Greece as they pose a threat to not just the Moscow Pact and GDAT, as the Eurasian Federation said, but the entire world. We send spies to Nazi Greece and they leak out information that Nazi Greece is rounding up Jews, Gypsies and Turks and killing them in concentration camps named after the Greek gods. We immediately ask the Turkish resistance movement(s) and Israel if they want to purchase Tibetian guns, tanks and warplanes for half the usual price due to Nazi Greece's looming threat on those two nations '(Mod Response Needed). * Eurasian Federation: '''We have captured several Nazi spies, and they are being held in the Kremlin, possessing several C4 explosives and a laptop with sophisticated hacking technology. They confessed they were going to blow up key strategic points around our defenses and hack into the mainframe, launching our nuclear warheads at major cities. We are amassing an augmented army to fight on the front lines against the Greek Nazis, and send our Yugoslavian ally and Israel weapons to help them. We also begin testing components for a permanent lunar colony and construction begins for the Laika rocket, which will send its payload of colony components to the moon. * '''Maghreb Union: We declare war on Fascist Greece. '''First mission is to liberate Turkey before they touch Ankara. We send 20,000 troops, some ships, and some planes to attack Izmir. '''We also try to blockade Greek sea territory with our ships, but our ship is not enough more so we need help from Moscow Pact countries, even GDAT countries. Needed. We discover many Greek and Turkish refugees under way to some coutries, such as Egypt, Italy, and our country. We give a place for Greek and Turkish refugees, but no to Israeli refugees. We thank to Eurasia for their support to upgrading our tech. Now upgrading tech is under progress. We ask Central Africa to give Northern Niger area, only North (Secret)to gain more uranium. We discover many uranium there so we plan to begin a nuclear program, for self-defense only(End Secret). 'We ask Republic of West Africa for non-aggression pact and free trade. We also ask (again) Western Sahara to join us. 'Response Needed for all statements. Project construction of skyscrapers in Tunis and Algiers begin. We give name for building in Tunis, Maghrebian Mediterranean Tower (602 m) and Algiers, Algiers Sky Building ''(574 m). Meanwhile, upgrading of 3rd largest mosque in the world, ''Djamaa El Djazair ''in Northern coast of Algeria is finished (we upgrade it since 2033) and can accommodate 135,000 people. *'Mod Event':Nazi Greece collapses, and Neo-Byzantium regains power. All concentration camps are destroyed, and all Nazi officials are executed, with the Facist Party being banned. Turkey decides to join Neo-Byzantium, as does Bulgaria. Neo-Byzantium asks Syria to join them, and they accept. Istanbul is renamed Constantinople again, and Neo Byzantium begins building up places in it's new territories and creates an Emperor, but the title is ceremonial. Western Sahara and Central Africa join the Maghreb Union. West Africa clings on to it's isolationist policy and refuses *'Unified Korea: In the elections, a non nationalist socialist candidate gains power. He seeks to unify all parts of Asia into a Asian Federation. Tibetia is asked to unify with Korea. We condemn Neo Byzantium for the execution of Nazi officials. We start to construct the 오로라 타워 (Aurora Tower), a massive 3,102m high tower. Our economy is booming by 4-5% a quarter. ('''Mod Response Needed, unless I become a mod) * Eurasian Federation: Seeing that Neo-Byzantium is gaining power, we send the nation an invitation to join the Moscow Pact and a joint space program. (Mod Response Needed) Our space program is growing by leaps and bounds with the development of a more efficient engine design with construction due to begin next year earliest. *'New Kent': The Kent county in UK votes independence, 96.5% for 1% against 2.5% abstain, ''the capital is Canterbury. We request three or four nukes from UK as we were originally from the UK '(Mod Response needed) ' 2036 * '''Eurasian Federation': We celebrate the New Year by sending our first colony ships to the Moon. We have established lunar colonies named after major cities in our Federation. Plans have begun to develop more efficient propulsion engines to get to Mars. We start urbanizing our less developed areas, and start developing the technology needed to terraform Mars. Construction begins on the what is going to be the tallest building in the world, the Vostok Monolith, which will stand at 2549 meters high upon completion, which is due 2037 given current financial status. *'New Kent': We start the year by opening diplomatic ties with Portugal, we propose a''' non-aggression pact with the UK '''(UK response needed) and finish up by proposing a trade agreement with the Eurasia Federation, 'we want buy more modern equipment, and in exchange we will sell them fish caught in the English Channel and we lend them scientists to help with needs. '(Eurasian Federation response needed) * Eurasian Federation: We have devised several methods of terraforming Mars, but the winner was nuking Mars. We are currently working on warhead that has the effects of our Tsar Rocket Warhead without the radioactive fallout, much like the US's THOR space defense missiles. We open trade with New Kent, and send them an invite to the Moscow Pact and a proposal for a joint space program.(New Kent Response Needed) We have lost contact with the Mendelev Colony Module located on the far side of the Moon. Reasons unknown but we are investigating and trying to open communications. So far, no good. **'New Kent dip': We will accept the Eurasian federations kind offer to join the moscow pact and to have a join space program. *'Mod Event': An American Colony is established on the Moon, which is named Freedom 1. The UK militarizes The UK-Kent border, with fear of a Moscow Pact invasion. The Low Countries unite into The Union of Benelux. The Czech Republic and Slovakia join Austria-Hungary. Prussia renames itself to The Second German Empire, and is referred to some as The Fourth Reich. They invade The Congo, and annexes it in 3 months **'New Kent dip:' We assure UK that the joining of the Moscow Pact was purely defensive and economic, and I assure them that if we declared war on UK, I would side with our former over-lords. * Oceanic Republic:A secret project to establish a colony on the moon has worked, and it is named Omega Nova. We begin preparing Alpha Terra, our Martian colony, for launch, which will be ready by 2038. Parts are being shipped to Omega Nova right now. We make a conscribe 15 million soldiers, and invade Western America, as we have made a deal to get Baja California if we help re-unify The US. The current coalition members are: The USA, The Oceanic Republic, The UK, France, and Austria Hungary. * Eurasian Federation: We have created a new form of augmented soldier that is stronger and tougher than the last one, called the SL-1. We are willing to sell this technology to members in the Moscow Pact.(Moscow Pact Members Response Required).We send Western America the support of 20,000 of these augmented soldiers and 2.5 million regular soldiers. Even though they are not part of the Moscow Pact, we still help them because they promise us land in North America. We have established contact with the Mendelev module, but upon inspection by colonists, it was ravaged beyond recognition. We suspect the Americans, although it is clear that it was done by something else. Our latest propulsion system has sent colony components to Mars and we start selecting colonists for Mars. We discuss with other countries on options to terraform Mars as it's current atmosphere and temperature is not favorable for colonists.(Countries Response Required) **'Maghreb Union Diplomacy:' We interest to buy Eurasian technology for our program to upgrade our tech and military. (Ministry of Environment and Climate, and Ministry of Renewable Energy, Technology, and Space) We agree with Eurasian program to terraform Mars , but only a few area, not allover Mars, and build a space colony. We ask Eurasia to join the space program. Now we plan to build Space Academy in Benghazi. **'New Kent': We decline the offer to terraform Mars but accept the trade deal *'Mod Event':Yugoslav Forces invade Neo-Byzantium, starting a proxy-war, much like Vietnam or Korea. GDAT forces quicky counter from the North, with minimal casualties due to the majority of Yugoslav troops in the south. Shortly afterwards extra forces quicky invade from the east, with a naval invasion from the west simultaneously. Belgrade falls 5 days later, and a peace is negotiated another 15 days later. The treaty states that Yugoslavia shall be annexed by Byzantium. Romania collapses after the war, and the remnants join Byzantium. * Maghreb Union: Our economy is increased 6% after we take Northern Niger. We ask to new nation New Kent to open an embassy and trade as we are members of Moscow Pact Kent Response Needed. We recruit more 30,000 troops to our Armed Forces. We start buy more military equipment to Eurasia such as 12 tanks, 20 artillery, 36 aircrafts, 10 drones, 15 infantry vehicles, 12 submarines, and 3 destroyers. We also buy some weapons and radar. We start build space center in Tamanrasset(small city in Sahara, former Algeria) and space academy in Benghazi. We also build nuclear plants in Northern Niger for electricity production SECRET also for weapons for self-defense only Secret.We build more schools in former Mauritania, Western Sahara, Northern Niger, and Sahara desert area. **'New Kent dip: '''We accept the offers *'Mod Event':Persia asks to join The Eurasian Federation because of their current financial crisis, thinking that Eurasia would like the extra land and nuclear weapons. Siam and China invade each other after the beginning of another Chinese Civil War, that is spreading across the border. * '''Eurasian Federation': We accept Persia's offer for a merger. We send 10,000 SL-1 soldiers to help Siam fight the Chinese. We have sent the colony components to Mars and are ready to send the colonists there. We have decided to terraform Mars, we need to construct factories that will cause global warming. This will heat up the planet and thicken the atmosphere. Then when possible, we will engage in mass farming and agriculture to convert the carbon dioxide to oxygen. The Mendelev incident on the moon's wreckage was inspected and trace elements of ununoctium, unbinium and what is known as element 131 and 155. This is impossible on current technology, so we immediately begin research on these elements. We think extraterrestrial forces are at work here. We also invite countries to help with the research. (Countries Response Needed) **'Maghrebian Diplomacy:' We want join Eurasia for space program. 2037 * Mod Event: After elections are held in Central Africa, for the first time in several years, the totals show that each party got over three times the population in votes. The population start getting annoyed, and tensions are growing... * Israel: '''we use all our money on nukes. The taxes go up, the people starve for nukes. ** '''Mod Response: '''Tensions start to grow in Israel, as the population collapses as no-one can afford food or even water. BUT Israel gain +20 nukes. * '''Maghreb Union: The construction of military industrial in Nuackhott is finished. We start build 15 tanks, 34 aircraft, 21 submarines, 12 destroyers, and 15 frigates. We also begin build construction of carrier Thariq bin Ziyad. We recruit more 20,000 troops to our Armed Troops. We also recruit 3,000 workers, scientists, experts, and astronauts to our Space Organization. We start build more high building, the skyscrapers will be placed in Tamanrasset, named Sahara Space Tower. Our economy increased 5%, and we continue increase our production. * Oceanic Republic:We begin constructing military bases all over our coastline to prevent a naval invasion. We recruit 3 million people to fight in our army, as tensions are rising, and opportunities are short as most factories are building military supplies, and our people are eating military rations. We begin a mandatory Nuclear Survival training each month, where the entire population grabs as much as possible from their house, and puts it inside their mandatory nuclear shelter, and then for two days have to survive on their supplies, and if you don't have supplies to survive, then they will have failed. We test our new Nuclear Defense System, by launching a test nuclear weapon at the outback, and having our defensive towers shoot it down over the ocean, where we retrieve it, and see if it would've stopped the explosion, and it did, as the uranium was completely shredded. We begin a seed vault on our administered Antarctic Territory, in order to use in the future if a nuclear war destroys our planet, so that as many people as possible can move to Antarctica, which at that point would be perfectly habitable. We begin putting a nuclear defence tower every 100 miles. *'Unified Korea: on Tibetia '''The next elections are in 2040. Our economy is booming. We start to contract and make more efficient our military, with -100,000 per year until 2040 or 2045 if the Korean Party is reelected, but +50,000 new reserves in case of nuclear war. We also believe that the Oceanic Republic's seed vaulting is unfair. Our population is 106 million. We condemn forced militarization and introduce new labour laws ['Oceanic Republic Response NEEDED]' **'Oceanic Republic':It is for the greater good that we militarize our economy and industry so that our people are protected. We are under constant threat of a world war that might bring the end of humanity, and we must make sure that at least a few of us survive to carry on the human race and it's ideals. We are sorry if this causes your government to think that we are being unfair, but if you think that seed vaulting is unfair, then you should also condemn Scandinavia, as they also have a seed vault in Svalbard. **'Unified KoreaResponse: We retract our claim against you as there is evidence that it was made by far-right-wing members of the Return North Korea Party. ***'Mod: '''The members of the Return North Korea Party (RNK) are slightly annoyed about the decision, but decide to remain quiet. * '''Second German Empire:'We upgrade our military.'''We request an alliance with Eurasia and ask Austria-Hungary for a merger into the Germanic Confederation. ** Mod: 'Austria-Hungary are split on the decision, so the Austrian bit of Austria-Hungary decides to join the Germanic Confederation, while Hungary hold a referendum, and reject the offer. **'Eurasian Dip: We accept the alliance. * Mod Event: '''The country of Central Africa is plunged into a three-sided civil war, one side of about 800,000 people supporting the '''government, one side with 1.3 million people supporting the Change Party, and 150,000 supporting the Green Party. Tensions are also very high in Israel as the last survivors of the famine are attacking shops and buildings at random. 2038 * Mod Event: 'Most of the Israel army mutinies, as the Change Party starts to win the civil war. Change has 1.1 million, the Government has 600,000 while the Green Party has 80,000. * '''New Kent: '''We militarize the border with UK, '(Secret) 'we propose an invasion of the UK by the Moscow Pact '(end secret) **'Eurasian Dip': We send New Kent financial''' (Secret) and military support. We support New Kent's decision and start to draw up battle tactics.(End Secret)' * '''Mod Event: '''The Change Party win the Central African Civil war, and Israel collapses. * France: We invade Andorra and East Spain with 300,000 troops, this is in order increase our population size, and we are planning few more major conquests. We tell other nations to not be worried about these actions. * '''Eurasian Federation': We have completed the construction of the Vostok Monolith, with a setback of 5 months as we divert most of our workforce to scientific research. We decide to create a seed vault in Severnaya Zemlya, following in the footsteps of Scandinavia and the Oceanic Republic. We start to urbanize rural areas, and send an invitation to the Moscow Pact to Byzantium. We are suspicious of France's actions''' (Secret) and send spies to find out what they are really up to(End Secret)' We start working on a machine that is capable of absorbing radiation, in case of fallout. We start moving all items that signify our culture and history to a "culture vault" in Franz Josef Land. We start opening embassies of the Moscow Pact countries and invite ambassadors to come'(Moscow Pact Response Needed)' **'Mod Response': Byzantium accepts under one condition, That they are able to participate only in wars that they believe are justified properly and not just for territorial gain or to destabilize the GDAT. All NPC Moscow pact members agree to attend **'Maghrebian Diplomacy': We accept and Maghrebian Ambassador for Eurasia, Ziyad el-Mumtaz will attend the meeting. *France: We send an alliance request to '''New Kent (New Kent Response Needed),' and ask Brazil for trade routes between our nations'.(Brazil Response Needed)' * Oceanic Republic:After a 2 month delay due to a malfunction in the propulsion systems, Alpha Terra is launched. We leave The GDAT, and start a Non-Aligned Movement. This causes Poland, Scandinavia, The Federation of South America, and Siam to join the Non-Aligned Movement. We no longer wish for this cold war to go on, we need world peace for once. * Andine Federation: 'We offer an alliance to the new Central African Government '(mod response needed), (Secret) and begin work on nuclear and chemical weapons; the first WMDs are expected to be produced by 2043 (End Secret). **'Mod Response: '''Central African Republic accepts the proposal, '(Secret) they ask for military aid, as they plan to invade Cameroon and the DRC '''(end Secret) **'Andine Secret Dip: '''We accept the CAR's request, and send 1000 troops along with weapons and vehicles to the Republic. * '''Maghreb Union': The construction of two skyscrapers is finished. We start build military bases in Mediterranean coast, and some defense tower, such as coastal artillery. We continue upgrade our infrastructure, such as build Trans-Sahara Maghrebian Highway, and we ask African Nations to build Trans-African Highway Response Needed; and build airport in Tamanrasset, named "Sahara Spot International Airport"; build harbor in Nuackhott; upgrade airport in Tripoli, Algiers, and Casablanca. We start construction of space vehicle. We also start build vehicle industrial, with use solar energy, in Province of Rabat. Our citizens in Rabat and Casablanca now are using solar energy. We build more solar power plant in Sahara. **'Mod Response: '''Cameroon, Nigeria, the DRC and Niger all accept, but the Central African Republic outright condemn the project, calling it 'A Maghreben Invasion.' * '''Oceanic Republic':We begin the Sydney International Airport, and the Wellington Stellar Transport Complex. The WSTC is a docking station for transports going to Omega Nova, and in 26 days, Alpha Terra as well. We begin providing public trips to the colonies, for 550 dollars per person. We fund Poland's space agency as gratitude for joining our coalition, and New Warsaw should be ready by 2045. We begin Operation Destabilize, which begins recruiting nations to The Non-Aligned Coalition, which recruits Egypt and Panama, and we block all trade between nations besides those in our coalition. * Eurasian Federation: We send our colonists to Mars via the Laika Lunar Colony on the Moon. We urbanize our rural areas and begin converting our power sources to more renewable options like solar panels and wind turbines. We are developing plans for a nuclear fusion reactor. We support Oceania's decision for world peace and we would join them, but we are the head of the Moscow Pact, which puts us in a tight situation. We hold a referendum for a "peace among alliances" campaign, in which we make peace with all other countries, and lead the planet to a more developed era. Moscow Pact Members Response Needed We divert 50% of our economy to scientific research and development. ** Maghrebian Diplomacy: We totally agree with Eurasia decision to make peace. Then, President of Maghreb Union, Karim Mahrez Mahmoud, announce Maghreb Union will leave Moscow Pact, and break all military alliance. We also ask to join Non-Aligned Coalition in our peace campaign. We start establish diplomacy in Non-Aligned members and GDAT members (Since we are established, we are only open embassy in Moscow Pact members and some neutral nations). We ask Oceania and Tibet to open trade and embassy. and Tibet Response Needed. * '''Mod Event: '''The Central African Republic start to openly call GDAT 'evil' and they position 180,000 out of 580,000 troops on the border with Cameroon. Category:Map Games Category:Future's Course